


Feliz cumpleaños Kenji

by Acid_queen



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Discrimination, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Personajes envejecidos, Pre-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_queen/pseuds/Acid_queen
Summary: luego de casi un año de huir de la isla el equipo cretácico se reunirá para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 17 de Kenji en su mansión con invitados que no estarán precisamente contentos con la asistencia de nuestros protagonistas.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Kudos: 25





	Feliz cumpleaños Kenji

Había pasado casi un año desde que los 6 habían salido de la isla y las cosas en sus vidas habían mejorado mucho, La familia de Sammy había logrado conservar su rancho gracias a la indemnización de Masrani Global y un generoso aporte de Mantacorp por haber arriesgado la vida de una menor de edad para cometer acciones ilegales. Yaz se había recuperado muy bien y ahora competía mejor que nunca, había calificado a las nacionales otra vez y había conseguido un nuevo patrocinador el cual había resultado ser industrias Kon. Brooklynn había comenzado a salir con Darius y lo incluía en muchos de sus videos, había ganados muchos seguidores nuevos y se dio cuenta de que a las personas les gustaban los videos que grababa con sus amigos por lo que comenzó a hacerlos. Darius había presentado a Brooklynn como su novia oficial y su familia la había amado, también le enseñó a Brooklynn a jugar videojuegos. Ben había logrado soltarse un poco más con las personas y pasaba mucho tiempo con Bumpy y Kenji después de la escuela y Kenji tenía una mejor relación con su padre y Candy y había aprendido algo de humildad y empatía con el personal que trabajaba en la mansión gracias a Ben y Bumpy.

Aunque no todos vivían cerca se las habían arreglado para verse los unos a los otros o mantenerse en contacto, Darius y Kenji tenían videochats cada semana, Ben había tenido que acompañar a su padre a Texas por trabajo y pudo pasar tiempo con Sammy en el rancho al igual que Brooklynn que fue a grabar un video al rancho de sammy, la familia de Kenji había invitado a cenar a la de Yaz luego de que ella tuviera una carrera en la ciudad entre otras cosas que los 6 hacian para lograr mantenerse juntos pero esta era una ocasión especial, Kenji cumplía 17 y sus padres harían una fiesta de gala con muchas personas importantes para celebrar su cumpleaños en la mansión y Kenji se había asegurado de que sus amigos recibieron una invitación para quedarse durante una semana, a los 5 les había parecido una gran idea y se habían hecho un gran esfuerzo organizándose para lograr para poder faltar una semana a la escuela y mantenerse al día.

Darius se encargó de convencer a sus maestros para adelantarle un par de exámenes e informar a la escuela de su ausencia dejando todo al día, Brooklynn había subido mas videos para estar desocupada esa semana y había entregado con anticipación sus deberes en la escuela, Sammy había trabajado extra en el rancho para que sus hermanas cubrieran su turno mientras ella no estaba y había entregado sus deberes y un ensayo antes de irse, Yaz había entrenado turnos extra para compensar su tiempo fuera y su entrenador había justificado su semana fuera y Ben había adelantado todo el trabajo académico que tenía para poder faltar una semana sin atrasarse en nada. Todos habían hecho esfuerzos y sacrificios para poder viajar y estar esa semana en la mansión para el cumpleaños de Kenji.

Era viernes y Ben y Kenji estaban listos para ir a buscar a sus amigos al aeropuerto junto con Candy, el personal había preparado 2 habitaciones para que los chicos pudieran acomodarse de la mejor manera.

Kenji- creo que ya deberíamos irnos, el vuelo de Sammy es el último y llega en 20 minutos.

Candy- bien, vamos muchachos.

Como Kenji solo tenía el permiso de aprendiz debía ir con un adulto por lo que Candy se ofreció a acompañarlos al aeropuerto.

Candy- conducirás tu?

Kenji- sip.

Candy le entregó las llaves de su camioneta a Kenji y los 3 salieron de la mansión y subieron, Candy se subió como copiloto mientras Ben se sentaba atrás. tardaron 20 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto y 5 en estacionarse, bajaron de la camioneta y entraron para esperar que los demás salieran de recuperar su equipaje.

Ben- no puedo esperar para que estemos todos juntos otra vez.

Kenji- ha pasado casi un año desde que estuvimos todos.

Ben- ha pasado muy rápido…

Kenji- lo se.

vieron una mancha rosa salir por unas puertas de cristal y supieron que sus amigos habían llegado, Sammy fue la primera en verlos y corrió a darles una abrazo seguida por los demás, todos se dieron fuertes abrazos mientras reían, comenzaron a caminar al auto donde Candy los esperaba, guardaron el equipaje y Candy saludo a los 4 con un abrazo, se acomodaron para entrar a la camioneta y se fueron a la mansión.

Brooklynn- realmente vives en una mansión?

Kenji- por que lo dudas superestrella?

Brooklynn- jamás he grabado en una mansión.

Candy- puedes grabar todo lo que quieras querida pero solo te pido que mañana tengas algo de discreción en la fiesta.

Darius- le prometo que la mantendremos bajo control.

Yaz- no dejaremos que Brooklynn se meta en problemas.

Brooklynn- hablando de discreción nos enteramos que usted ya es oficialmente la señora Kon, muchas felicidades.

Sammy- es cierto, Kenji nos dijo que se habían comprometido, es maravilloso.

Candy- muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz, estuve esperando esto por años aunque ese día fue… bastante particular.

Ben se sonrojo y miró por la ventana tratando de olvidar que Candy los había encontrado desnudos a la mañana siguiente y Kenji en un intento de desviar el tema decidió que haría hablar a Darius.

Kenji- hey Darius, adivina quién vendrá a la fiesta mañana.

Darius- ni idea.

Kenji- Sir Benjamin Lockwood.

Darius- no bromees conmigo.

Kenji- no lo hago.

Ben- el señor Lockwood nos ayudó a tramitar todo para que Bumpy pudiera quedarse aquí, vendrán él y su nieta.

Darius- podré conocer a sir Benjamin Lockwood? de verdad? El señor Lockwood es el pionero de la idea para crear dinosaurios junto con el señor Hammond.

Yaz- es gracias a él que casi nos matan?

Sammy- no seas así, gracias a él Bumpy vive aquí.

Ben- vendrá a la fiesta y también quiere aprovechar de ver como esta Bumpy y presentársela a su nieta.

Kenji- a la nieta de Lockwood le gusta Ben.

Ben- seguirás con eso?

Candy le dio a Kenji un suave golpe en la cabeza.

Candy- no molestes a Ben, la pequeña Maisie es muy tímida y logro entenderse muy bien con Ben.

Llegaron a una enorme reja que se abrió cuando se acercaron y entraron a una enorme propiedad llena de jardines y con una gran mansión.

Sammy- este lugar es hermoso.

Yaz- donde esta Bumpy?

Ben- debe estar persiguiendo pajaritos en el jardín trasero.

Se estaciono cerca de la entrada de la mansión y todos bajaron de la camioneta y bajaron su equipaje, entraron a la mansión mirando todo a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Brooklynn- dime por favor que tienes piscina y que no empaqué mi traje de baño nuevo por nada.

Kenji- claro que hay piscina.

Candy- por que no comen algo ahora y desempacan y luego pueden ir a la piscina y a ver a Bumpy.

Darius- es una gran idea, hay algún lugar donde podamos dejar nuestras cosas?

Candy- se arreglaron 2 cuartos para ustedes cuarto junto al cuarto de Kenji.

Kenji- subamos para que dejen todo y se cambien para la piscina.

los chicos tomaron sus cosas y siguieron a Kenji al segundo piso de la mansión, llegaron a las habitaciones y se instalaron en ellas, Brooklynn y Darius se quedaron con la habitación a la derecha mientras que Sammy y Yaz tomaron de la de izquierda, se tardaron uno 15 minutos en cambiarse y todos bajaron a la terraza donde 3 cajas de pizza sobre una mesa, Kenji tomó las cajas mientras que Darius cargaba una caja con refrescos y caminaron hasta quedar cerca de la piscina donde todos estiraron sus toallas y se sentaron sobre el pasto bajo un árbol para comer en paz.

Sammy- esto está delicioso.

Brooklynn- es la mejor pizza que he probado.

Ben estaba disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos cuando sintió algo mojado pasar por su cuello, un escalofrío de asco le recorrió la espalda cuando Bumpy lamió su cuello, amaba a Bumpy pero eso en particular le desagradaba mucho, podía escuchar como Kenji trataba de aguantar la risa como siempre lo hacía cuando ella lo tomaba por sorpresa, Kenji le extendió una servilleta para que pudiera limpia la saliva del cuello y la llamó para que Ben pudiera hacerlo en paz.

Kenji- hey bonita, ven aquí.

Ella se acercó a Kenji y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro del chico.

Darius- wow, ya tiene el tamaño de un anquilosaurio adulto.

Kenji- y no tienes idea, descubrimos que puede hacer lo mismo que la indominus, cambia de color.

Yaz- disculpa? nuestra tortuga gigante cambia de color?

Ben- te he dicho muchas veces que no la llames tortuga.

Sammy- es… muy lógico si lo piensan un poco, vi en los expedientes que la indominus tenia genes de calamar para aguantar el crecimiento y Bumpy también tuvo crecimiento acelerado por lo que podría cambiar de color como los calamares.

Darius- Bumpy realmente es una criatura increíble.

Brooklynn- y es tan linda, mira esos bonitos cuernos asimétricos.

Bumpy hizo un ruido de felicidad ante las palabras de Brooklynn y se sentó junto a ellos bajo el árbol.

Ben- la amo pero siempre me lame así cuando no la veo acercarse y es asqueroso.

Kenji- ella sabe que no te gusta y es por eso que lo hace, ella sabe que odio que se lleve mis lentes de sol y siempre los sujeta con la boca y corre cuando los dejó sobre la toalla o en las sillas de playa.

Sammy- jajaja que esperaban? ella sigue siendo un bebe de menos de un año, aunque si me lo preguntan me parece muy tierno que ella les haga bromas.

Darius se acercó a Bumpy y le acarició la cabeza antes de levantarse y quitarse la camiseta y sus converse para quedarse solo en traje de baño.

Darius- no se ustedes pero yo tengo calor.

Sammy- también yo, deberíamos meternos.

Yaz tomó las cajas de pizza del piso y las dejó sobre una pequeña mesa de madera para que Bumpy no se la comiera.

Yaz- creen que la saque de allí?

Ben- no, solo va a oler las cajas y se aburrirá en un rato, estará más concentrada en robarse los lentes de Kenji.

todos comenzaron a arrojar su ropa al pasto para quedar solo en traje de baño, Darius y Kenji saltaron a la piscina mientras que Ben y Yaz se sentaban en la orilla bajo una sombrilla, Sammy y Brooklyn estaban bajando lentamente por las escaleras para no mojarse de inmediato, Kenji nado hasta quedar apoyado en las piernas de Ben y puso su cabeza en la rodilla del más pequeño mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

Yaz- ustedes son lo más pegajoso que he visto.

Kenji- celos amiga mía?

Yaz- no en realidad, compadezco a Ben por tener que pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

Kenji- Sammy de verdad tiene un don con las criaturas salvajes.

Yaz le saco el dedo a Kenji mientras él le devolvía el gesto.

Brooklyn- si yo fuera ustedes 2 tendría cuidado, un día encontraremos a Yaz y Kenji besándose dentro de un armario.

todos se rieron ante la cara de asco de Kenji y Yaz ante esa imagen mental. Brooklynn nado hasta llegar donde estaba Darius y se colocó tras él para pasar su brazos por su cuello.

Darius- los había echado de menos.

Ben- yo también, es raro haber vuelto y no estar todos juntos.

Yaz- que los idiotas en la escuela te traten diferente.

Sammy- que te miren en la calle como uno de los pobres chicos de la isla.

Ben- si.

Darius- ahora estamos juntos otra vez.

Brooklynn- deberíamos hacer algo para sentirnos juntos siempre.

Sammy- a que te refieres?

Brooklyn- no lo se, tal vez pulseras o algo así.

Yaz- por que no nos tatuamos y listo?

Darius- no es mala idea.

Yaz- era una broma Darius.

Sammy- también creo que sería genial.

Kenji- deberíamos tatuarnos dinosaurios.

Darius- que te tatuarías vip?

Kenji- yo? no lo se, a Toro.

Brooklynn- que hay de ti Ben?

Ben- Bumpy obviamente y tu?

Brooklynn- un velociraptor como el que casi se come a Kenji por ir a buscar mi teléfono.

Sammy- que hay de ti Yaz?

Yaz- la mosasaurio, como nos tatuaremos experiencias cercanas a la muerte, Sammy?

Sammy- la sinoceratops de las giroesferas y tu Darius?

Darius- la tiranosaurio.

Kenji- deberíamos hacerlo el próximo verano.

Brooklynn- estoy dentro, quien más se apunta para que seamos el equipo cretácico para siempre?

Sammy- yo.

Ben- también yo.

Darius- igual yo.

Yaz- bien, por lo menos significa que estamos tan locos como para querer seguir juntos.

Pasaron la tarde en la piscina poniéndose al día hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, salieron de la piscina y tomaron sus cosas del pasto para volver a entrar a la mansión, Dariuas pasó su brazos por los hombros de Brooklynn mientras caminaban, Sammy y Yaz estaban tomadas de la mano mientras Kenji cargaba a Ben en su espalda hasta que llegaron a la terraza y colgaron las toallas en el barandal para que se secaran antes de ponerse algo de ropa y entrar a la mansión.

Kenji- Candy dijo que dejó muchos vestidos en la habitación donde están Yaz y Sammy para que escojan que se pondrán mañana.

Sammy- que linda.

Brooklynn- y que hacen ustedes en fiestas como esta?

Kenji- no mucho, viene un montón de personas que son amigos de mi padre a darme regalos caros, hablan de sus compañías y los hijos de ellos hablan de lo ricos y populares que son.

Darius- igual que tu cuando llegaste al campamento?

Kenji- sí pero menos encantador que yo.

Sammy- hablando de eso nosotros también te trajimos regalos.

Kenji- que? de verdad?

Yaz- así funcionan los cumpleaños idiota.

Candy apareció en el pasillo diciendo que ya estaba lista la cena, todos la siguieron al comedor donde había un montón de comida deliciosa sobre la larga mesa, el padre de Kenji estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa esperando a que los chicos se sentaran, Kenji se sentó a su lado derecho mientras Candy lo hizo a su lado izquierdo y los demás se acomodaron para comenzar a comer.

Sammy- la comida está deliciosa y su hogar es muy bello señores Kon.

Akira- muchas gracias, para nosotros es un placer tenerlos aquí.

Darius- gracias a ustedes por invitarnos, la estamos pasando muy bien.

Candy- me alegra escucharlo, es fantástico tenerlos a todos de visita.

Yaz- Kenji nos dijo que dejó vestidos para nosotras en nuestra habitación, gracias por eso, es muy amable de su parte.

Candy- no es nada querida, espero que las tallas que conseguí sean las correctas.

Sammy- nos los probaremos luego de que Kenji abra sus regalos.

terminaron de cenar y los chicos ayudaron al personal a recoger los platos y a llevarlos a la cocina, el personal de la cocina les agradeció y les dijeron que si quería helado a media noche solo deben pedirlo, volvieron al comedor y se despidieron de Candy y del padre de Kenji y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Kenji se sentó en su cama mientras veía a su novio metido en el armario.

Kenji- mi regalo estuvo en el armario todo el tiempo?

Ben- solo desde anoche.

Ben salió del armario con una caja azul con una cinta rosa sobre ella.

Ben- realmente espero que te gusten.

Kenji abrió la caja y cuando vio su contenido dejó caer la tapa al piso y miró perplejo su regalo mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Kenji- de donde las sacaste?

Ben- el mes pasado tu padre me mostró unas fotos de cuando eras pequeño y te vi comiendo galletas en muchas de ellas, le pregunté dónde podía conseguir de esas para ti y me dijo que tu madre las hacía pero que aun tenia la receta por alguna parte y un par de días después me llamó para decirme que la había encontrado, el día que acompañaste a Candy durante todo el dia para conseguir los vestidos vine aquí después de la escuela y estuve todo la tarde intentando hacerlas mientras tu padre las probaba hasta que me dijo que habían quedado bien, ayer las hice y las decore pero creo que el glaseado no quedo igual y tampoco se si realmente son como las de tu madre pero espero que te gusten.

Kenji dejó la caja en el piso con cuidado y tiró de la muñeca de Ben para atraparlo entre sus brazos, Ben sonrió ante la acción y le devolvió la acción.

Kenji- ni siquiera puedo creerlo.

Ben acarició la espalda de Kenji mientras dejaba besos en su rostro antes de alejarse un poco y acomodarse a su lado.

Ben- por que no las pruebas?

Kenji levantó la caja del piso y la puso en su regazo, sacó una galleta con glaseado color rojo y la comió, soltó un suspiro al dar la primera mordida y comió el resto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ben- que tal están?

Kenji- están...increíbles, yo… no sé qué decir.

Kenji sujetó la mano de Ben y le dio un beso en el dorso de esta.

Ben- me alegro de que te gustaran.

Kenji- que hice para merecer a alguien como tu? muchas gracias.

Ben se recargo en su brazo y Kenji le dio un beso en la frente.

Kenji- es el mejor regalo del mundo y significa mucho para mi que te esforzaras tanto.

Ben- no fue nada.

la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a los otros 4 chicos.

Brooklynn- interrumpimos algo?

Ben- nop, le di su regalo a Kenji mientras llegaban.

Sammy- y que le diste?

Ben- galletas glaseadas.

Yaz- las compartirás con nosotros?

Kenji- solo si dices por favor.

Yaz- olvídalo.

Kenji se rió y les extendió la caja a sus amigos para que sacaran un par de galletas, todos sacaron galletas de la caja y las comieron para luego felicitar a Ben por lo buenas que estaban, todos se sentaron sobre la cama de Kenji y comenzaron a entregarle sus regalos.

Darius- en el campamento te prometí que te enseñaría cómo funciona la atmósfera así que te conseguí esto.

Darius le entregó una bolsa de papel colorido a Kenji y este la abrió sacando un bonito libro ilustrado de ciencias para niños.

Kenji- de verdad me trajiste un libro para niños?

Darius- tengo que asegurarme de que no hables más tonterías sobre cómo funciona la atmósfera, además fuera de broma es un libro muy completo y explica todo mejor de lo que yo puedo explicártelo.

Kenji soltó una carcajada y le dio un vistazo a las coloridas páginas del libro.

Kenji- solo me lo quedaré porque es bonito.

Darius- yo se que te gusto.

Kenji- gracias hermano, ahora si alguien me pregunta cómo funciona la atmósfera podré responderle.

Sammy- mi turno.

Ella le entregó a Kenji una abultada bolsa de regalo color verde con una cinta plateada, él rompió la bolsa para sacar un suéter de lana color azul con franjas blancas en las mangas.

Sammy- mi abuela sugirió que sería un lindo regalo y entre ambas lo tejimos

Kenji- esta muy bonito, nunca he tenido un suéter así.

Sammy- pruébatelo, sé que hace calor pero al menos sabremos si te queda.

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó el suéter y le quedó perfecto, se lo quitó y lo dobló para dejarlo sobre la cama y se volvió a sentar.

Kenji- como supiste mi talla?

Sammy- uno de mis primos tiene tu misma contextura así que lo hicimos con sus medidas.

Kenji- muchas gracias Sammy y dile gracias a tu abuela de mi parte.

Sammy- lo haré.

Yaz- supongo que sigo yo.

Yaz le entregó una caja de color negro con una pequeña cinta roja. la abrió para ver un par de zapatos para correr blancos con detalles en púrpura, no conocía la marca pero estaban preciosos y se veían muy cómodos.

Yaz- no creo que sean a lo que estás acostumbrado, no es una marca muy conocida ni tampoco son tan costosos pero son los mejores zapatos para correr que he probado.

Kenji- están geniales Yaz, deberíamos probarlas mañana en la mañana.

Yaz- quieres que salgamos a correr mañana?

Kenji- a menos que tengas miedo de perder contra mi en una carrera.

Yaz- te pateare el trasero.

Brooklynn- solo falto yo.

la pelirrosa le entregó una bolsa con algo esponjoso dentro, Kenji rasgó el papel para encontrar un carnotauro de peluche dentro con una marca roja en la nariz hecha con marcador.

Kenji- es toro.

Brooklynn- no encontré ninguno con una cicatriz así que se la pinte con marcador.

Kenji- no puedo creerlo, esta lindo, gracias Brook.

Kenji miró a sus amigos y no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferentes que eran a todas las personas que había conocido o al menos con las que se relacionaba, sus amigos eran increíbles.

Kenji- gracias a todos, estos regalos son maravillosos.

Sammy- nos alegra que te gustaran, es difícil buscar obsequios para una persona que tiene de todo.

Kenji- jamás había recibido regalos como estos, muchas gracias.

Yaz- bien, creo que ya debemos irnos a dormir, mañana será un largo día con muchas cosas que hacer y debo patearle el trasero a Kenji en la mañana.

Sammy- tienes razón, buenas noches chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Darius- adiós, duerman bien.

Brooklynn- descansen.

cada uno volvió a su respectiva habitación dejando a Ben y Kenji a solas, Ben sacó una camiseta del armario para él y otra para Kenji y las dejó en la cama mientras Kenji guardaba sus regalos y dejaba el peluche sobre la silla y las galletas sobre la mesa de noche, tomó la camiseta que Ben había dejado en la cama y se cambió de ropa para dormir, Ben ya se había cambiado y estaba abriendo las sábanas para entrar a la cama, Kenji apago la luz y se acostó junto a Ben.

Ben- buenas noches.

Kenji- duerme bien.

Ben- te amo.

Kenji- yo también.

Kenji rodeo a Ben por la cintura mientras se acurrucaban en la cama para dormir, la noche pasó rápido y todos pudieron descansar tranquilamente hasta que la luz atravesó las cortinas, Kenji le dio un beso en la frente a Ben mientras el seguía durmiendo y se vistió para salir a correr con Yaz, ambos se encontraron el pasillo y salieron de la mansión.

Yaz- Feliz cumpleaños ricachon.

Kenji- gracias súper atleta.

Yaz le dio a Kenji una palmadita en la cabeza antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr por la calle, corrieron por unos 40 minutos y volvieron a la mansión, entraron y volvieron a sus habitaciones para darse una duchas, Ben despertó para ver a Kenji entrando el la habitación.

Ben- hola.

Kenji- hola.

Ben- feliz cumpleaños.

Kenji se acercó a la cama para besar a Ben quien respondió feliz hasta que se dio cuenta que su novio apestaba a sudor.

Ben- tienes que darte un baño, apestas.

Kenji- quieres acompañarme? así ahorramos agua.

Ben- sabes que no podemos hacer esto ahora, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Kenji- vamos, que es lo peor que podría pasar?

Ben- llegaremos tarde a desayunar con los demás y eso sería grosero.

Kenji- por favor, podemos hacerlo rápido y nadie se dará cuenta.

Ben- bien, pero rápido.

Kenji- no sabes cuanto te amo.

Ben se levantó de la cama sonrojado y siguió a Kenji al baño con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Kenji corría feliz a encender la ducha. Darius, Brooklynn, Sammy y Yaz estaban en el comedor desayunando junto a Candy y el padre de Kenji.

Akira- como lo han pasado hasta ahora?

Brooklynn- muy bien señor Kon.

Candy- Yasmina, vi que tu y Kenji salieron esta mañana, que tal les fue?

Yaz- muy bien, fuimos a correr por el vecindario.

Sammy- Kenji quería probar el regalo de Yaz.

Akira- me alegra que todos ustedes pudieran venir, les agradezco que sean buenas personas y que se preocupen tanto por Kenji.

Darius- no hay de que, Kenji es nuestro amigo, no podíamos faltar a su cumpleaños

Candy- están listos para esta noche?

Sammy- creo que sí.

Candy- se probaron sus vestidos?

Brooklynn- si, ya todas escogimos uno y están realmente hermosos.

Candy- qué bien, también deje un traje para Darius en el armario.

Darius- muchas gracias.

Yaz- hay horarios para cumplir o algo así?

Justo cuando Akira estaba por responder Kenji y Ben entraron al comedor con el cabello mojado y un poco sonrojados, se sentaron en la mesa tratando de ignorar las miradas acusadoras del resto.

Kenji- buenos días.

Yaz- un poco tarde no creen? donde estaban?

Kenji- no es importante, ya estamos aquí.

Yaz. saben que? olvídenlo, no quiero saberlo.

Ben- sentimos mucho la tardanza.

Akira- ya que mi querido hijo y su novio por fin aparecieron voy a contestar tu pregunta Yasmina, pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta el almuerzo que se servirá en el jardín a las 2:00 ya que el interior de la casa será arreglado para la fiesta, después de comer deben subir, les pediré que todos estén listos a las 7:00 ya que los invitados comenzarán a llegar a las 7:30.

Brooklynn- no se preocupe, estaremos listos antes de que los invitados lleguen.

Sammy- y si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar solo tiene que decirlo.

Candy- gracias chicos pero no tienen que preocuparse solo vayan a divertirse.

Darius- saldremos a recoger nuestras toallas de la terraza para que no lo olvidemos.

Yaz- o podríamos pasar el tiempo que podamos en la piscina y luego subir todo.

Sammy- a mi me gusta ese plan.

Brooklynn- a mi también.

Los 6 ayudaron a recoger los platos y dejar limpio el comedor antes de salir para pasar toda la mañana en la piscina y estar con Bumpy hasta la hora del almuerzo, comieron y luego recogieron sus cosas para llevarlas al segundo piso para comenzar a arreglarse, Ben y Darius fueron los primeros en bañarse ya que eran los que menos tiempo tardaban, salieron del baño para que los demás pudieran bañarse. Brooklynn fue a arreglarse a la habitación de Yaz y Sammy mientras que Darius y Ben jugaban videojuegos en la habitación de Kenji mientras él se peinaba en el baño, Kenji salió media hora después con el cabello listo y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

Kenji- que hora es?

Ben- las 5:30.

Darius- aún podemos jugar?

Kenji- podemos jugar hasta las 6:00 para alcanzar a vestirnos.

La hora pasó rápidamente, los 3 chicos ya estaban vestidos con elegantes trajes, Kenji llevaba un traje gris, Ben llevaba su traje azul marino y Darius traía un traje negro, estaban esperando en el pasillo a las 3 chicas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Yasmina salió con un vestido azul sin tirantes con escote de corazón y con un cinturón de brillos plateados, la falda del vestido era corta en el frente y larga por atrás mientras que su cabello estaba en una trenza con algunos mechones sueltos al frente y llevaba unos zapatos bajos color plateado.

Tras ella salió Brooklynn con un vestido blanco corto de encaje, el cabello recogido en un moño dejando 2 mechones a los lados de su rostro mientras usaba tacones blancos.

La ultima en salir de la habitación fue Sammy con un vestido amarillo de tirantes gruesos y ajustado en la cintura, Brooklynn le había hecho ondas en el cabello y usaba Zapatos bajos negros.

Darius- wow, se ven muy hermosas.

Ben- Darius tiene razón, se ven muy bonitas

Kenji- incluso Yaz.

Yaz- cierra la boca Kon.

Sammy- gracias chicos son muy dulces.

Brooklynn- tomaré muchas fotos nuestras con esta ropa.

Ben- te traigo un destornillador Yaz?

Yaz- no lo necesito, lo colgare del balcón con la misma corbata que trae puesta.

Kenji- oye!!! eres mi novio, no deberías ser cómplice de mi asesinato.

Ben- tu mismo te lo estas ganando.

Yaz- definitivo, Ben deberías terminar con Kenji puedes encontrar algo mejor.

Kenji- Ben no va a terminar conmigo, verdad?

Kenji mira a su novio con una pequeña sombra de preocupación en sus ojos.

Ben- claro que no así que por favor quita esos ojos de cachorro que me haces sentir culpable.

Kenji rodeó a Ben con los brazos mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del más pequeño.

Kenji- Sammy, sales con una bruja y eres demasiado dulce para estar con alguien como Yaz.

Brooklynn- maduren ustedes 2, todos sabemos que ustedes se agradan.

Sammy- creo que ya deberíamos bajar, son las 7:00 y el señor Kon nos dijo que a esta hora debíamos estar abajo.

Darius- Sammy tiene razón.

los 6 bajaron al primer piso para ver las hermosas decoraciones que había colocado el personal dentro de toda la mansión, el lugar se veía increíblemente bello, llegaron al salón principal y caminaron hasta donde estaban los señores Kon.

Akira- todos se ven excelentes y por primera vez Kenji está aquí a la hora que se lo pido, muchas gracias muchachos.

Candy- señoritas las 3 se ven hermosas y mis 3 chicos se ven muy elegantes, solo les pediré que se diviertan esta noche.

Sammy- muchas gracias por darnos la oportunidad de estar aquí.

Los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a llegar y la mansión comenzó a llenarse de personas con trajes extremadamente caros y elegantes, a las 8:00 por fin llegó uno de los invitados más esperados por la familia Kon, Akira se acercó a Sir Benjamin Lockwood y a su nieta para saludarlos como correspondía.

Akira- es un placer tenerlos aquí Benjamin.

Benjamin- el placer es nuestro, cuando Maisie se enteró de que vendríamos y podría conocer a Bumpy se puso muy contenta.

Candy- hemos preparado una habitación para ustedes señor.

Benjamin- gracias querida.

Maisie saludo tímidamente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el chico rubio de ojos azules que estaba parados tras ellos y corrió para darle un abrazo y aferrarse a su cintura.

Ben- Maisie, cómo estás?

Maisie- muy bien, como esta Bumpy?

Ben- muy emocionada por conocerte. chicos ella es Maisie Lockwood.

Brooklynn- hola pequeña.

Sammy- holaaa.

Yaz- hola.

Darius- hola Maisie.

Kenji- hola.

Maisie- hola.

Maisie sonrió mientras su abuelo se acercaba a los 6 chicos.

Ben- buenas noches señor Lockwood.

Kenji- es un placer verlo otra vez.

Benjamin- el placer es mío muchachos, estaba muy emocionado por conocer a los otros 4 de ustedes.

Darius- es… un placer conocerlo señor, soy Darius y ellas son Sammy, Yasmina y Brooklynn.

Kenji- Darius es su fan señor.

Darius- Kenji.

Benjamin- he oído mucho de ti Darius.

Ben- Maisie, a Darius le gustan mucho los dinosaurios igual que a ti.

Maisie- de verdad?

Darius- si, adoro a los dinosaurios.

Benjamin- supe muchas cosas increíbles de todos ustedes y sería un placer para mi si pudiéramos charlar a profundidad en algún momento.

Brooklynn- nos encantaría señor.

Maisie- abuelo, quiero conocer a Bumpy.

Candy- creo que mañana seria mas optimo, no queremos que se ponga nerviosa por tantas personas.

Maisie se puso algo triste con eso.

Ben- además ya es su hora de dormir y tiene que dormir para jugar contigo mañana verdad?

Maisie- es cierto.

Lo que le dijo Ben pareció suficiente para convencerla de que sería mejor ver a Bumpy al día siguiente. La familia Lockwood se alejó para que pudieran saludar al resto de los invitados.

Sammy- eres muy bueno con los niños Ben.

Ben- no con todo realmente, Maisie es como yo por lo que no es tan difícil tratar con ella.

A las 8:30 ya habían llegado todos lo invitados y la mansión estaba llena de movimiento, Darius estaba sentado charlando alegremente con el señor Lockwood, Brooklynn se había tomado algunas fotografías con personas famosas, Sammy y Yaz estaban charlando con algunos deportistas y Ben por fin había logrado conocer al doctor Malcom, lo estaban pasando bastante bien.

Kenji estaba con su padre cuando un grupo de 3 de sus viejos amigos se acercó para felicitarlo por su fiesta.

Jake- buena fiesta amigo.

Kenji- lo es.

Amanda- te ves guapo aun después de volver de una isla con dinosaurios.

Kenji- siempre me veo guapo.

Sara- es verdad que invitaste a los otros chicos de la isla?

Kenji- claro que es verdad.

Amanda- por qué?

Kenji- porque son mis amigos y es mi cumpleaños?

una de las camareras se acercó para ofrecerles bocadillos a los 4 chicos, Amanda sacó uno de los bocadillos de la bandeja pero al darse cuenta que este tenía queso lo arrojó sobre la bandeja regañando a la camarera, esta acción hizo que el momento donde le arrojó su equipaje a Roxy lo golpeara, ahora que lo pensaba realmente había sido grosero con ella y ahora una de sus “amigas” también lo estaba siendo, no logró interferir ya que la pobre camarera ya se había marchado.

Kenji- no deberías hacer eso.

Amanda- es broma verdad? tu siempre lo haces.

Kenji- ya no lo hago, es grosero.

Jake- estás actuando muy extraño amigo.

Sara- Jake tiene razón, tienes que relajarte un poco Kenji, vi en la televisión que pasar por algo traumático te revuelve el cerebro y te comportas diferente.

Kenji- es broma verdad?

Amanda- estamos preocupados por ti Kenji.

Kenji- estoy bien.

Jake- sabes, ignora las tonterías de mi hermana solo necesitas pasar algo de tiempo con nosotros.

Kenji decidió ignorar los comentarios estúpidos de sus amigos y tomó la decisión de ir a ver a su novio, ver a Ben socializar sin que le temblaran las rodillas lo hacía sentir orgulloso, sabía que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por encajar en estas cosas, se alejó para dejar que su novio se desenvolviera solo. Al otro lado de la habitación Brooklynn estaba tomando un par de fotos de la mansión cuando 2 chicas aparecieron frente a ella.

Tara- disculpa, que estás haciendo?

Brooklynn- tomando fotos.

Lina- tu eres la youtuber de la isla verdad?

Brooklynn- mi nombre es Brooklynn.

Tara- y que haces aqui? viniste a buscar chismes para tu páginita?

Brooklyn- perdón?

Lina- querida no engañas a nadie, tu y los otros 4 perdedores no pertenecen aquí.

Brooklynn- cual es su problema con nosotros?

Lina- mi problema son ustedes.

Brooklyn estaba por responderle algo no muy lindo cuando Darius apareció tras ella y la alejó de las otras chicas para llevarla a la cocina donde se encontraron con Sammy y Yaz.

Darius- que hacen aquí?

Yaz- un par de presumidos me preguntaron si me gustaría un trio y que así podría dejar a mi amiga la pueblerina y Sammy me trajo para no patearle las bolas a nadie y luego una anciana se molesto porque Sammy le sostuvo una bandeja a una camarera mientras se ataba los cordones llamándola ranchera pobretona.

Brooklynn- cual es el problema de estas personas?

Sammy- creo… que deberíamos irnos, podríamos preguntarle a Ben si podemos quedarnos en su casa y volvemos mañana.

Darius- creo que sería lo mejor, si le decimos a Kenji esto hará un escándalo como siempre y terminaremos dándole problemas a su padre.

Yaz- ustedes salgan, iré a hablar con él para que no sea tan notorio que nos vamos.

los 4 salieron de la cocina y Yaz comenzó a buscar a Ben mientras los otros salían discretamente por la puerta, Yaz lo busco hasta que lo encontró parado en una esquina con la mirada fija en un grupo de chicos.

Yaz- Ben tengo que…

no pudo seguir cuando escuchó la conversación de esos idiotas.

Andre- Kenji se golpeó la cabeza con una roca en esa isla para invitar a esos perdedores.

Emily- y viste a su novio? es patético, todos conocemos a Kenji lo suficiente para saber que jamás saldría con alguien así.

Tom- todos ellos son patéticos, quien viene con el cabello rosa a una fiesta de gala? se ven ridículos, es como si le hubieran puesto trajes caros a un montón de monos.

Amanda- apuesto a que son una bola de interesados tratando de sacarle dinero a Kenji.

Tara- yo creo que deberían llevarlo al médico o algo, ahora actúa muy extraño desde que se junta con ellos.

Yaz sujetó a Ben con cuidado de la muñeca mientras lo llevaba a las escaleras.

Yaz- creo que debemos irnos de aquí.

Ben- también yo.

Yaz- vámonos de aquí.

Ben y Yaz subieron al segundo piso para sacar las llaves de Ben de la habitación de Kenji, cuando estaban saliendo se encontraron con Candy quien los miró preocupada.

Candy- están bien? por qué esas caras?

Yaz- nosotros…

Ben- lo sentimos mucho pero… nos iremos.

Candy- los están tratando mal verdad?

ambos chicos asintieron mientras la mujer ponía una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

Candy- lo entiendo, fueron igual de groseros conmigo al principio y si prefieren irse lo comprendo perfectamente, le diré a Kenji lo que pasó para que no haga una escena frente a todos.

Ben- lo sentimos, no queremos arruinar el cumpleaños a Kenji con todo esto.

Candy- lo sé y no es culpa de ustedes, envíame un mensaje cuando estén en casa.

Ben- gracias por entender.

Ambos bajaron y salieron de la mansión en silencio mientras una enfurecida mujer volvía a la fiesta. Los 5 chicos caminaban por la calle con la cabeza gacha por su pésima experiencia en la fiesta, Yaz le dio una mirada a Sammy antes de caminar junto a Ben y pasar su brazo por el hombro del chico.

Yaz- no pienses en lo que dijeron esos idiotas, se les fue el fijador de cabello al cerebro.

Ben- no… no puedo dejar de pensar que tienen razón, por que Kenji está con alguien como yo? los escuchaste cuando dijeron que el jamás había salido con alguien así y no sabían porque lo estaba haciendo.

Brooklynn- son unos idiotas Ben, no vale la pena hacerle caso a nada de lo que digan, eres una persona increíble y Kenji está feliz a tu lado.

Darius- solo buscan humillarnos para sentirse mejor con ellos mismos.

Caminaron a oscuras por un largo rato hasta llegar a la casa de Ben cerca de las 1 de la mañana, Ben abrió la puerta sin mucho cuidado ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje por trabajo todo el fin de semana, entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala.

Brooklynn- tienes algo para que podamos pasar esto más fácil?

Ben- hay alcohol en el bar.

Brooklynn- alguien más quiere?

todos levantaron la mano dejando a Brooklynn algo sorprendida mientras se metía al bar para sacar una botella de tequila, Yaz trajo limones y sal de la cocina mientras Ben traía vasos de plástico, se sentaron en el piso alrededor de la mesita de la sala con un vaso cada uno mientras Brooklynn les ponía tequila.

Brooklynn- es la primera vez que no me echan de una fiesta y me voy yo sola pero da igual.

Yaz- no le digan a Kenji que dije esto pero realmente es mucho más agradable que los otros idiotas ricos.

Ben-...

Sammy- no puedo creer que nos trataran así, no somos malas personas.

Darius- solo olvidemos lo que paso, iremos a disculparnos con Kenji mañana.

todos pusieron sal en el dorso de sus manos y se la echaron en la boca para luego beber el tequila de sus vasos y finalizar con el limón, Ben se recargo en el brazo de Yaz mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza para tratar de reconfortarlo.

Dentro de la mansión Kenji buscaba a sus amigos, no había visto a ninguno de ellos en un buen rato y cuando fue a ver si estaban arriba no los encontró por lo que estaba algo preocupado, se acercó al grupo de chicos que estaban reunidos cerca de la puerta de la terraza para saber si los habían visto.

Kenji- hey chicos, alguno a visto a Ben, Darius, Brook, Sammy o Yaz?

Sara- no, si yo fuera alguno de ellos estaría escondida en la cocina donde pertenecen.

Tom- amigo de verdad, debes dejar de juntarte con ellos.

Kenji- disculpa?

Jake- hermano son patéticos.

Lina- son muy raros, viste a la chica de amarillo? le sostuvo la bandeja a una camarera.

Tara- que crees que pensaría todo el mundo si estás tanto tiempo con personas como ellos?

Kenji- díganme que esta mierda es solo una mala broma y que no han tratado así a mis amigos.

Jake- nosotros somos tus amigos y estamos tratando de que abras los ojos Kenji.

Sara- y no te lo tomes a mal pero el chico rubio con el que sales tampoco es una buena elección.

Andre- tienes una reputación que mantener hermano, respeto completamente que te gusten los chicos y todo eso pero ese chico no es para ti, apuesto a que si lo hubieras conocido en otra parte jamás lo habrías considerado siquiera una opción, es lindo y todo pero es un perdedor igual que los demás.

Kenji sintio su cuerpo moverse solo para darle un golpe al idiota en la nariz, voy como el otro chico callo hacia atrás y como de su nariz comenzaba a salir sangra antes de que el mismo chico se arrojara sobre el y le diera un fuerte golpe en el pómulo, se golpearon durante unos minutos hasta que los guardias y sus padres aparecieron para separarlos.

Andre- eres un imbécil Kon.

Akira- suficiente, les pediré a todos ustedes que se marchen.

Sara- y por qué nosotros también?

Akira- porque no soy estúpido señorita y me he enterado de las cosas que han hablado de mi hijo y de sus invitados.

Candy- Kenji ven aquí.

Akira se quedó con el grupo de adolescentes mientras algunos de los padres se disculpaban por el comportamiento de sus hijos mientras Kenji seguía a Candy a la terraza.

Candy- esta bien amor?

Kenji- si.

Candy- no debería decir esto pero me alegro de que le dieras una lección.

Kenji- los han tratado así toda la fiesta?

Candy- si, temía que pasara eso.

Kenji- mierda, sabes donde están? los he buscado por todas partes.

Candy- se fueron cariño, están en casa de Ben.

Kenji- voy a ir con ellos, no me importa esta estúpida fiesta sin ellos no están aquí.

Candy- llévate la camioneta, yo hablaré con tu padre.

Kenji entró a la casa y subió a buscar las llaves del auto de Candy y bajo al garaje para sacar el auto, los guardias le abrieron la puerta y condujo hasta llegar a la casa de Ben, se bajó del auto y se acercó a la puerta pero se detuvo frente a esta, no se sentía bien sabiendo cómo habían sido tratados sus amigos y su novio, sabía lo frágiles que eran Ben y Sammy, ser Brooklynn y Yaz y lo noble que era Darius y saber que sus amigos tuvieron que aguantar malos tratos solo para no hacerlo quedar mal no le gustaba pero supo que tenía que hacer algo, golpeó la puerta y a los poco minutos un Ben algo mareado le abrió la puerta.

Ben- Kenji? que te paso?

Kenji- golpee a un idiota.

Ben- que? por qué?

Ben se acercó tambaleándose a su novio para pasar las manos cuidadosamente por el pómulo hinchado y el labio partido con la mirada llena de preocupación.

Kenji- estas bien?

Ben- si si, no cambies el tema.

Kenji- estaban hablando de ustedes, de ti así que lo golpee.

Ben- no… no debiste hacerlo, te meterás en problemas y tampoco deberías estar aquí.

Kenji- no quiero estar en la fiesta si ustedes están aquí.

Ben- que va a decir tu padre de esto? y los demás invitados?

Kenji- mi padre corrió a todos los idiotas que hablaron al de ustedes de la fiesta y sabe que estoy aquí, incluso Candy me prestó el auto.

Ben- saben que te golpearon?

Kenji- si.

Ben- entra, te pondré hielo en el pómulo.

Ben tomó con cuidado la muñeca de Kenji y lentamente lo arrastró dentro de la casa, Kenji pudo ver a algunos de sus amigos dormidos sobre los sillones de la sala, Brooklynn y Yaz estaban saliendo del cuarto de Ben con algunas mantas y vieron a Kenji.

Brooklynn- y a ti que te paso?

Kenji- le rompí la nariz a un idiota.

Yaz- ganaste la pelea?

Kenji- por supuesto que sí nena.

Yaz- me enorgulleces Kon.

Brooklynn- parece que no ganaste por mucho.

Kenji miró la botella de tequila vacía que estaba sobre la mesa y los 5 vasos junto a ella.

Kenji- estuvieron bebiendo? todos ustedes?

Brooklynn- teníamos que hacer algo para cambiar los ánimos y Ben tenía tequila.

Yaz- increíblemente Ben tiene más tolerancia al alcohol que Sammy.

Kenji- me impacta que hayas bebido.

Ben- me llamaron perdedor y dijeron que no deberías estar conmigo en mi cara, puedo beber después de eso.

Ben arrastró a Kenji a la cocina mientras Brooklynn y Yaz cubrían a sus parejas para que no se resfriaran, Kenji se sentó en una de las sillas de madera de la mesa de la cocina mientras Ben sacaba hielo del refrigerador y lo cubrió con un pañuelo para luego ponerlo en la cara de Kenji.

Ben- no me gusta cuando te haces daño.

Kenji- lo se pero no pude evitarlo, me enoje cuando estaban hablando los chicos y luego hablaron de ti y solo le di un golpe.

Ben- sabes que no estuvo bien, por eso nos fuimos sin decírtelo, no queríamos que pasara algo así por culpa nuestra y que se convirtiera en un problema para ti y tu padre.

Kenji-no fue un problema para nosotros, incluso luego de eso los amigos de mi padre se disculparon con él.

Ben le dio una mirada que decía que eso no era una excusa.

Kenji- no me gusto que los trataran así, fue humillante y cruel.

Ben- lo se.

Kenji atrajo a Ben para poder abrazarlo mientras él apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de Kenji.

Kenji- no eres patético, eres el mejor novio que habría podido encontrar y soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado.

Ben- ....

Kenji- durante la fiesta vi muchas cosas de mi en esos idiotas y pensé, qué diablos viste en mi al principio? dios le arroje el equipaje a Roxy, estuve coqueteando con Brook, me porte como un idiota y aun así te fijaste en mi, enserio cual es tu problema?

Ben soltó una pequeña risa ante lo último.

Ben- en el fondo eras una buena persona, ayudaste a Darius con Toro, convenciste a Brooklynn de perdonar a Sammy, mantuviste la puerta abierta del monorriel, entre otras cosas buenas que hiciste y sobre lo de Roxy recuerda que terminaste tirado en el piso con tu equipaje en la espalda y creo que con eso aprendiste tu lección.

Kenji- que voy a hacer si algún día quieres terminar conmigo?

Ben- buscar a alguien mejor que yo.

Kenji- no hay nadie mejor que tú.

Ben- por que eres así conmigo?

Kenji- porque te amo y sé que no confías en ti mismo por lo que te recordaré lo increíble que eres cada vez que lo necesites.

Ben se sentó a horcajada sobre la piernas de Kenji para apoyar su cara en el cuello del más alto.

Ben- eres un tonto.

Kenji- de todas formas me amas.

ambos se unieron en un beso apasionado a la mitad de la cocina, Kenji metió las manos bajo la camisa de Ben y lo acarició hasta que Ben lo detuvo.

Ben- no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría hacerlo ahora pero no es el momento.

Kenji- lo se.

Ben le dio un beso en la frente a su novio antes de levantarse de su regazo y caminar a la sala donde Brooklyn y Yaz jugaban a las cartas mientras Sammy y Darius dormían profundamente, Kenji apareció a los pocos segundos por la puerta de la cocina y miró a ambas chicas.

Kenji- lamento lo que pasó.

Brooklynn- te ganaste un par de golpes en la cara por nosotros, para mi es una disculpa suficiente.

Yaz. también para mí, bien hecho vip.

Kenji- creen que los demás me perdonen?

Brooklynn- si, nunca estuvimos molestos contigo de todas formas.

Ben- creo que tendremos que dar algunas explicaciones mañana así que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, pueden usar la cama de mis padres si quieren.

Yaz- sería una buena opción, jamás levantaremos a ninguno de los 2 en ese estado.

Brooklynn- buenas noches chicos.

Kenji- buenas noches.

Todos se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente Kenji se disculpó con Sammy y Darius quienes estaban más preocupados por los golpes de Kenji que de su disculpa, luego de las explicaciones correspondientes y varios abrazos los 6 quedaron bien y emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la mansión donde la familia de Kenji les ofreció una disculpa por lo ocurrido y les aseguraron que jamás volverían a ser tratados de esa manera dentro de los muros de su hogar, pasaron el resto de la semana conviviendo con felicidad hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse nuevamente con la promesa de unirse otra vez lo más pronto posible, Kenji había entendido que había tenido la suerte de conocer personas increíbles que lo quería tal y como era y lo hacían ser una mejor persona y eso no lo cambiaría jamás por nada del mundo.


End file.
